To San Venganza By Dawn
by GhostRiderChick
Summary: A crossover and a universe from the movie Ghost Rider of a series Keeper of the Heart. It's when if Will Vandom were related to Johnny Blaze and a member of the S.H.I.E.L.D. And this is the early years of Will before her advance powers come in.


**Keeper of the Heart**

**(Fan fiction of if Will Vandom were related to Johnny Blaze/Ghost Rider)**

**Story I: To San Venganza by Dawn**

**Chapter One: The Mission**

**Will was sitting in her biology office labs at the S.H.I.E.L.D. one day. Many things were on her mind. The battle her brother Johnny was in. She remembers the city of San Venganza, and decides to take a mission on her own. She headed home and packed her things.**

**Will takes a plane back to Texas. "Back to my old roots, she thought. As her plane flew from New York City to Houston, Will looked her window and saw the sun setting. After hours of flight, she finally reached Houston. She checks into a hotel and slumped on a bed in her room. As she slept that night, a thunderstorm hits. She wakes up and looks outside. She thought she saw figure standing. Will shakes her head and went back to bed.**

**It was now morning and she wakes up. She takes a shower and gets dressed. Will steps out and walks around the streets and noticed some people staring at her and heard some crowds and police cars. She goes to check it out. She saw some people being taken in to paramedics. But some weren't alive. Will continued to check things out, but some cops stopped her. She shows her S.H.I.E.L.D. badge and they let her pass. She asks an officer what happened. He explains there had been a massacre the night before and aren't sure who. She wanders again through the streets and remembered where her brother lived. She goes to the lift, it was unlocked. Will chuckled. "Same ol' Johnny", she says with a laugh. As she got up to the next floor, Johnny was fixing up his bike. Will taps the door as she got up there and he turns around surprised and walked over. "Look who's here. How are ya?" "Yeah. I'm good. I had to get out of my labs. I nearly died of boredom in there." Johnny laughed and let her in. They both talked and caught up on things. Will showed sketches of her next project. But something falls out out of her bag. A scroll-like object. Johnny picked it up and opened it and then drops it. "Why's the contract of San Venganza in your bag?!" Will's eyes widened." How'd that get in there?" Will looked at it. She did remember picking it up after his battle with Blackheart. "I put it in a safe, but I don't know it got in there." Johnny shakes his head. "It's not safe for a girl like you to have a contract of a thousand souls. Return it to San Venganza."**

**"That's why I'm here. I'm going to study the area on that old western town." He thinks for a minute." Then you might need a set of wheels." Johnny goes over and pulls out the motorcycle he worked on. Will smiles and hugs her brother.**

**Chapter Two: Long Journey**

**Will packed that afternoon and checked out. She gets on the motorcycle and rides off out of the city. She did pack some food and drink with her since she'll be doing her studies in San Venganza.**

**She rode as nightfall came and then stops to set up camp. Will wondered if Blackheart or other demons caused the killings. She went on her laptop and checked for maps. She drew out on paper a map from the desert where she was at to San Venganza. She had a very long way to go. She sets an alarm on her cell phone for her to wake up at sunrise. Later that night Will fell asleep and tossed and turned. She then hears something and looked around. She looked at the sky and it started raining, but the drops weren't water, but flames. She sees someone walking in the distance in an unhurried manner. Will packs her things and gets on her bike and rides off.**

**Through the night, Will was riding and felt very tired. All she saw around her was nothing but sand. She finally stops and rolls her blanket out and slumps down. As hours pass, sunrise comes and the alarm goes off. She turns it off and gets back on her bike and continues her trip.**

**Will felt tired as she rode, but stopped on the side of the road to eat. After that she rides off. Many hours go by, Will saw something farther away. San Venganza. She rides at full speed, but sees a swamp ahead and slows down. Will crosses it without hesitation and reaches the other side.**

**Chapter Three: San Venganza**

**Will rides through the entrance of the lost town and stops her bike. She gets off and goes to the old church and sets up camp. She sees the night sky and sits down.**

**As morning came, Will gets her work out of her bags and goes out to walk around the town. Everything was quiet, no sign of life anywhere or soul. She takes out the contract and looks for a place to bury it. Will had sensed dark and evil energy from the parchment. She finds a shovel nearby and picks it up and finds a place around the old city.**

**When the sun was high, the temperature rose and Will was digging a hole. She drops the contract into the hole and she drops dirt into it and sets the shovel on top. "There, that should do it. Now onto my research."**

**Will steps through the saloon of San Venganza and seen many skeletons lying on the ground. She pulled out her notebook and started writing things down. Every place she walked through, Will used her camera to videotape her progress and also took pictures. Nightfall finally came and she continued her research. But she heard voices from buildings she went into. Will heads back to the church and sets her papers that were written. Will settles in for camp and lights some candles.**

**Chapter Four: Hell on Earth**

**Later that night, Blackheart walks into San Venganza and looks around. He walks into the church doors and opened them. There on the ground, he sees Will, she was sleeping soundly. He gives an evil chuckle that woke her up. Will turns over and yells after seeing him.**

"**What are you doing here?" "I was about to ask the same question. Tell me why you're here." "Returning that belongs here and research." Will pulls out a gun (She got it when she joined the S.H.I.E.L.D.) and aims it at him. Blackheart gives a smirk at her. "You really think that can kill me? I am a powerful demon and you're just human." "I'm not just human. FYI, I have powers, too." Blackheart chuckles evilly at her Will fires the gun at him and moved back. He heals from where he got shot and comes towards her and grabbed her by the neck. "That gun of yours won't save you. Now, you do have something I want. Where's the contract?!" "I buried it. It's not yours! Besides, you already summoned the evil souls and my brother burned them defeating you!" "How about for a different cause? Maybe I can help you if you find the contract." Blackhearts sets her down and stared at her. Will sensed dark energy from him and felt weak. "W-what kind of cause?" "There is a power you want. If you find it for me, I can give it to you." He was hypnotizing her and having her under his evil spell. Her mind was in darkness and gave in to his offer. "I will help you." Blackheart smirked. "Good. Once you find it, maybe we together can bring hell on Earth." Will nods and goes to grab a shovel.**

**Chapter Five: A Black Heartbeat**

**Will starts digging the spot where she buried the contract. But before she knew it, the sun rises over the horizon. Blackheart steps into the shadows and whispers." See you by nightfall. But remember our deal."**

**Then, she falls over to the ground half way digging up the hole. Later, as in two hours after, she hears a familiar voice. "Hey kid. You alright?" She looks up and was surprised. It was the Caretaker. He returned. "Good. You're awake. You got explanations. "He said in a stern voice. Will gets up and walks with him through San Venganza.**

"**Will, don't trust Blackheart." "What do you mean?" "It seems Blackheart found your weak spot. He's after the contract you buried. I left ya that shovel so you can get rid of it." "It's all coming back to me. I don't want to go to hell!" "I know, kid. But you were under that spell and he might trick ya into takin' your soul. And I know a youngin' like you don't want that." Will nods. "Can you help me? I'm only an agent and biologist of the S.H.I.E.L.D. and I can't contact anyone from here." Caretaker smiles at her and gives a nod. "I can try, kid. After all, maybe someday you'll be like your brother." "Nah, I can't be a Ghost Rider." He laughs and the two start planning. By nightfall, Blackheart returns and knew Will would get the contract for him. He sees her waiting at the church.**

"**You got what I want?" Will looks at him." Yes. But I have been thinking of that power offer." His eyes widen and came towards her. "I'm surprised you remember from last night."**

"**I did. But if you want the contract, you'll have to think of better things other than seducing me." Blackheart snarls at her. "You better watch your mouth or you'll die." Will backed up holding the contract. She felt scared from his threat. He walks up to her and grabbed her by the shirt and held her against the wall. "Hand it over or I'll send you to my father." She reluctantly gives him the contract and he smirked and sets her down. "Good girl. Now, your pay."**

**Chapter Six: Return of the Ghost Rider**

**Johnny and Roxanne drive into San Venganza and come to see Will. It was the next day and Caretaker was waiting. "I think you might have concern for your sister." "What do you mean?" "Blackheart has her under his control." Roxanne had worry on her face. "Oh my god! We have to save her!" Johnny looks at her. "We?" "Or you. Whatever." Johnny Blaze spent the whole day looking for Will. He listens closely around there and then hears something fall and ran toward the sound. There, he saw her in the dark.**

"**Will? Sis, are you okay?" Will looked over and made a demon-like growl at him. Johnny felt startled. He stepped in and walked toward her. "What happened to you? It looks like you aren't bright-eyed anymore." "Get away from me. I'm not myself." Then, he heard an evil laugh. Blackheart walks out. "Aww. You lost, Rider. Your sibling belongs to me now."**

Johnny felt upset of what Blackheart had done to Will. He changes to Ghost Rider and attacks him. "CHANGE HER BACK NOW!!" he yelled. Blackheart laughed. Caretaker came in and tied Will up in ropes. Roxanne grabs the contract and they ran out and Ghost Rider leaves Blackheart.

**Caretaker packs up Will's work and her stuff. He looks at her and her eyes turn normal again. "I say we head out of here, kid", he said. Will nods.**

**Chapter Seven: Heading Back Home**

**Will went out of San Venganza that same day and she followed back to the city. Johnny took her back to his lift and Will went to her old bed and slept. Roxanne gave the contract to the Caretaker before heading back.**

**Later that day, Will gets up and gets her laptop computer out and starts editing her story and project. She spent the next day working on it still. With all the research she had done, she would have every notes and writing put together. Will looks through the papers and pictures. It took her a while to get it put on her laptop, but got done around midnight.**

**Johnny helped Will get her stuff onto the plane and hugs her. "Be sure to call me when you get there." "I will bro. And thanks for saving me back there." "Your welcome. Now get going Agent Will", he said smiling.**

**Will gets on the plane and she waved at her brother and Roxanne. Back in San Venganza, Blackheart had more plans. It's not over yet.**


End file.
